


Ella ja Kaverit Englannissa

by valikapula



Category: Ella ja Kaverit
Genre: England (Country), Friendship, Gen, School Trip
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikapula/pseuds/valikapula
Summary: Ella on päässyt jo neljännelle luokalle! Vai onko sittenkään, sillä rehtori uhkaa, että Ella ja kaverit joutuvat takaisin kolmannelle luokalle, jos he eivät opi paremmin Englantia. Todistaakseen rehtorille osaavansa englantia Ellan luokka osallistuu kirjoituskilpailuun, jonka palkinto on vierailu yksityiskouluun Englannissa!
Kudos: 1





	Ella ja Kaverit Englannissa

Moi! Olen Ella ja olen todellakin neljännellä luokalla. Olen itse asiassa ollut neljännellä luokalla jo kaksi viikkoa. Meillä on mukava luokka ja mukava opettaja. Opettaja on tosin ollut aika vaativa viime aikoina. Se saattaa johtua siitä, että rehtori on viettänyt paljon aikaa luokassamme siitä lähtien, kun koulu alkoi.

”Lukuvuoden ensimmäinen päivä sai minut miettimään onko luokkasi sittenkään valmis opiskelemaan neljännellä luokalla”, rehtori sanoi opettajalle.

”Miten niin? Minusta oppilaani täyttävät kaikki neljännelle luokalle siirtymisen vaatimukset”, opettaja vastasi kirjoittaessaan esimerkkilauseita englanniksi taululle.

”Olen seurannut opetustasi ja oppilaasi tosiaan taitavat matematiikan, biologian, maantiedon ja äidinkielen mallikkaasti”, rehtori totesi. Hän jatkoi: ”Olen kuitenkin huomannut, ettei heidän englantinsa ole aivan sillä tasolla, mitä sen pitäisi olla neljännen luokan alussa.”

Opettajan silmät laajenivat hiukan. ”Ei- ei kai sentään. Ethän laittaisi meitä takaisin kolmannelle luokalle”, opettaja vastasi ääni väristen. ”Oppilaani osaavat kyllä englantia. Tiina, voisitko kääntää lauseen taululla englanniksi?”

Olimme kaikki seuranneet opettajan ja rehtorin keskustelua tiiviisti, olihan kyseessä asemamme neljäsluokkalaisina, mutta nyt huomiomme kiinnittyi liitutaululle. Taululla oli monta lausetta, mutta sain vain yhdestä selvää. Kolmannella rivillä luki ”Minä pidän appelsiineista. Voisinko saada yhden?”

Käänsin katseeni Tiinaan. Miten hän selviäisi haasteesta? Tehtävä tuntui mahdottomalta. Tiina avasi suunsa rohkeasti: ”Öh- Me like… appelssins. Me get one?”

Vau! Minusta Tiina oli tosi taitava englannissa. Rehtori ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt yhtä tyytyväiseltä ja opettajan suupielet olivat valahtaneet hiukan alaspäin.

”Niin- hyvä Tiina. Haluaisiko joku muu yrittää?” opettaja kysyi, ”Tuukka, voisitko sinä kääntää lauseen?”

Tuukka vastasi: ”Okei. I like oranges. Can I have one?” Minusta Tiinan vastaus oli ollut paljon parempi, mutta opettaja näytti nyt taas iloiselta.

Hän kääntyi rehtoriin päin, kun Pate sanoi: ”Ai onko sinun lempivärisi oranssi. Minun isälläni on oransseja sukkia, haluatko niistä yhden? Tuukka ei ehtinyt vastata, sillä rehtori kääntyi puhumaan opettajalle.

”Oppilaasi osaavat siis englantia. Se tarkoittaa, että he voivat osallistua kansainväliseen neljäsluokkalaisten kirjoituskilpailuun. Osallistuneiden oppilaiden työt lähetetään yksityiskouluun Englannissa, jonka kirjallisuuden opettajat arvioivat ne. Parhaat kirjoitelmat omaava luokka pääsee vierailemaan yksityiskoulussa viikon ajan. Moisen kilpailun voitto olisi suuri kunnia koulullemme. Ja todiste siitä, että oppilaasi ovat valmiita neljännelle luokalle.”

Opettaja hymyili rehtorille, vaikka hymy näyttikin jokseenkin kireältä.

Rehtori jatkoi: ”Kilpailun töiden pitää olla postissa ensiviikon perjantaina, jotta ne ehtivät ajoissa arvioitaviksi. Kehotan teitä aloittamaan kirjoittamisen mahdollisimman pian.” Rehtori kääntyi ja käveli luokasta ulos.

Opettaja puolestaan kääntyi katsomaan meitä. Hän nosti pinon tyhjiä papereita työpöydältään ja käveli luokan poikki jakaen kaikille yhden. Samalla hän puhui: ”Kirjoitatte kaikki tekstin englanniksi. Kertokaa vaikka mitä tekisitte, jos asuisitte Englannissa.”

Opettaja käveli takaisin työpöytänsä luo, istui alas ja painoi päänsä pöytää vasten. Ehkä hän lepäsi tietäen, että me kirjoittaisimme voittavat tarinat. Pukari oli jo täydessä vauhdissa. Hän kuvaili Patelle, kuinka mestari rikollinen varastaisi kruununjalokivet, poliisitalo räjähtäisi pommista ja hän paljastaisi syyllisen henkilöllisyyden repäisemällä maskin konnan kasvoilta.

Hanna puolestaan selosti Tiinalle tarinaansa, jossa hän asui vanhassa kartanossa hoitaen kanejaan ja ihmeellistä puutarhaansa. Samppa kertoi kuinka batman pelastaisi Lontoon kellotornin luhistumasta ja kuningatar lahjoittaisi hänelle kuninkaallisen batmobilen. Sitten hän alkoi valittaa, että kaikkien muiden ideoita kuunneltiin, mutta ei hänen.

Lopulta kaikki olivat kirjoittaneet tarinansa ja opettaja keräsi paperit takaisin. Hän laittoi ne kirjekuoreen ja sanoi tyytyväisenä: ”Se onkin sitten hoidettu. Käyn viemässä kirjeen postiin jo tällä viikolla.”

Kihisimme kaikki innosta! Emme malttaneet odottaa, että pääsisimme matkalle Englantiin.


End file.
